1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for managing power for a mobile device, a multimedia device, and an embedded system based on data applicable to the field required for power management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, consumer demand is on the increase for a high-speed central processing unit to run complex applications on a mobile device and the like.
With this demand, resource consumption of system hardware is increasing, and as a consequence, power consumption of a system is also increasing.
This increase in power consumption may reduce an available operating time of a mobile device since battery life and thus power capacity is limited.
A system-level low power design currently uses a dynamic power management (DPM) technique and a dynamic voltage scaling (DVS) technique.
The DPM technique operates an idle device in a power-down mode to reduce power consumption of an entire system while controlling power overhead incurred in operating the corresponding device in a wake-up mode.
The DVS technique controls an operating voltage of a processor within a range of a time limit condition satisfied by a voltage scheduler for the purpose of minimizing energy consumption. In a case in which an energy gain obtainable by reducing voltage supplied to a peripheral device is absent, the DPM and DVS techniques may have a trade-off relationship. In particular, from a processor point-of-view, the DVS technique may decrease dynamic power consumption by lowering a processing rate of a processor. However, this may increase not only a period of use of a peripheral device, but also a static power consumption of the peripheral device. To reduce power consumption of the peripheral device, the DPM technique may operate the peripheral device in a power-down mode while reducing a time expended to activate a task.